


Let's Share one more Secret

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band), Issay (Der Zibet) - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BL, Exploring, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Atsushi and Issay's relationship has always been intense, this time they decide to explore it a bit further.





	Let's Share one more Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story was writen on Issay's POV. This story is entirely fictional, none of this is real and I'm not making money by writing this,

It’s been a while since we last spoke. I must admit it took me by surprise receiving your phone call.

"Can we meet?" Your voice though calm, seemed to hide something I couldn't quite place.

I decided not to press you for answers, instead offering to meet at our favorite place. We agreed on dinner time and hung up.

I wasn't doing anything in particular so I decided to change into my street clothes. I stare into my reflection while combing my hair and I can tell there's something nagging me too.

I don't know for sure what is this that always draws me towards you; I can tell it's not one sided. A few drunken half kisses, half touches that remain too hesitant, too scared to become anything in full have led me to think that's all there will ever be. I sigh as I place my comb down. Maybe I should stop thinking of those drunken moments, you are married now and we were really drunk back then. I'd be surprised if you'd even remember any of those ephemeral moments.

Once time comes I take a cab to the place, it's been raining and I don't feel like driving. I arrive first, so I wait by the entrance. You arrive soon after, smiling as you walk towards me.

"It's been a while..." you make a small reverence and I move towards you and hold you close.

"Yeah, let's go inside..." I smile as we walk towards our table. Yes, we always eat in the farthest one, some plants make difficult for any prying eyes to see us and we enjoy this kind of privacy.

We order the usual, some meat BBQ, vegetables and some sochu. I roast the meat as you serve a couple of glasses and we make small talk. The weather, the news, traffic... Maybe it was my imagination and you really just wanted to see me.

I drink some sochu as we eat. There's no better combination; of that I'm sure. However, as I serve myself a third glass, I notice you have barely touched yours. At least you are eating.

"So... is there something wrong with this particular sochu?" I ask feeling bewildered. You are the one who drinks the most usually. 

"Oh... I don't feel like drinking much..." you tell me, however that sheepish smile and the way you are avoiding my eyes right now makes me feel a bit worried.

"Fine..." I smile and continue to eat. "I really like this place, we should do this more often..."

"We should..." you agree.

We continue to talk about nothing as we eat; I light a cigarette as we are done with the food and offer one to you. You take it gladly. So I suppose you really didn't feel like drinking which is odd. Even more so, as time passes you seem more and more tense.

"Spill it..." I finally dare to order. Maybe that will help.

The look in your eyes as you try to say there's nothing wrong is fooling no one, and after a few moments staring at your barely touched sochu you sigh.

"I'm getting a divorce..." you seem devastated while admitting it.

I blink; I'm not sure what to say. I remember not that long ago when you told me you had to get married, you seemed equally devastated. You look towards me as I probably spent more time silent than I should have.

"I'm... very sorry..." I tell you.

"Are you?" You ask looking into my eyes; I can tell you want my honesty rather than my compassion.

"Are you really sad about it?" I dare to ask. "You... seemed just as troubled when you told me she was pregnant..."

"I... thought I could make it work..." you admit. “Maybe... I'm just... too selfish..."

I can see you really need some comfort, so I move closer in our bench and I give you a hug. You rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes.

"You weren't ready..." I tell you as I caress your hair softly and you sigh. "Maybe it's better this way..."

"You think?" You ask me as you look up.

"Would I lie to you?" I ask looking into your eyes, and there it is. That spark that keeps on making me want to be closer to you, the one I'm so afraid you'll see in me and might drive you away. However this time you are the one leaning closer and joining our lips.

I kiss back, only realizing my eyes were closed as you break our contact. You seem to be looking for something in my eyes; however I interrupt your search by stealing one more kiss from you. Our lips are barely touching; we both seem too afraid of going any further. So I break the kiss before I can scare you.

"I'm sorry..." I begin as I see you look away.

"How much did you drink?" You ask me suddenly.

"That's our first bottle..." I point at the barely touched sochu on our table. "I'm not drunk, and neither are you..." I state as I realize we've never done this as sober as we are now.

"Wanna go somewhere?" You offer me with a boldness I haven't seen before.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to ruin what we have just for a few moments of scared exploration.

"I am..." you answer as you move your hair away from your face, but I can tell your hands are shaking. "There's a place nearby... uh... really discreet..."

"Why don't we go to my place?" I offer. Seeing you look away. Maybe I should have realized you wanted a neutral place, somewhere you could run away from if needed; and as I am about to withdraw the offer I see you nod.

"Fine, let's go... it's probably safer..." you agree and go pay the bill as I realize I might have dug my own grave. I can't possibly run away from my own place. However what's done it's done and I wonder just how much of this you had planned when you arrived and decided not to drink.

I watch the streets pass by on the cab's window. This is by far my quietest ride. You seem to find the outside as amusing as I pretend to find it. Time seems to be flowing slowly and yet we are at my place faster than ever.

"Do you want some beer?" I offer as we enter my place and remove our shoes.

"No, thanks..." you seem nervous all over again so I walk towards the living room, turning the lights on. You seem a bit puzzled at first, but follow me anyways.

“Coffee maybe?” I offer trying to be polite.

“If you think you need some…” you say as you take a seat.

“I’m fine." I tell you as I take a seat next to you, picking the remote and turning the TV on just to have something to do. I can feel your eyes on me as I lean back on the couch. I can tell neither of us knows what to do next.

“I…” you begin, looking down at your hands.

“Relax…” I tell you despite how my heart has been beating in my ears since we stepped in here; placing one of my hands on your leg. “We don’t have to do anything…”

“I know…” you sigh passing a hand through your dark long beautiful hair, I can’t help but follow the movement with my eyes and then with no other word you dive towards my lips, pressing yours against them almost forcefully.

I close my eyes and allow you to take the lead for now, you break the kiss for a moment only to bring our lips together once again, this time sucking onto my lips, licking them, seeking entrance into my mouth and I give it. I can’t believe how you are making me feel, it’s scary but it’s still amazing all the same.

After what feels like an eternity you break the kiss once more, going down on my neck, sucking on my sensitive skin; biting as well.

“No marks…” I request however moving my head back to give you some more room to kiss, allowing you to push me down against the couch. Your hands go towards my chest and I feel their confusion as they search for something they won’t find. I search for your lips once again, claiming them as I hold you against my body. I can feel the weight of your body as you push it against mine and it gives me a completely different sensation I can’t quite describe even if I try. Then I feel your hips push against mine, I can feel your hardness against my very own; making me gasp and break our kiss, my eyes search yours and I can tell neither of us was quite ready to feel that. Heck! I wasn’t ready to realize I’m hard for you, but I am.

“Wanna stop?” I ask not wanting to scare you even more.

“No…” you tell me and I can see that fire in your eyes that makes me want to melt.

“Wanna go to my room?” I dare to say, I wanted to keep this as neutral as possible in case any of us regretted it, but I think we are past that point. You nod your consent and get off me.

I get up, walking towards my bedroom, unhooking my own belt as we enter and throwing it away. The light from the living room allows me to see you doing the same as I climb into the bed.

You seem even more hesitant as you walk towards me, standing next to the bed and turning on the lamp. “I… want to be able to see you…” you admit blushing slightly.

“Come here…” I smile, pulling you once more on top of me, kissing you deeply as you straddle me. This time I don’t break the kiss as I feel you rub against me, moaning against your lips instead; allowing my hands to wander over your body, grabbing your ass and pushing you harder against me. 

This time it’s you who breaks the kiss, gasping for air. “I want you…” you say and I kiss you once more, much more passionately and hungry than before, I don’t understand how you make this to me but I don’t care. All I want to do right now is please you and take my own pleasure from you.    

Clothes are such a nuisance right now, so I begin getting rid of yours as you help me with mine all the while we are rolling around in my bed, pushing our bodies against each other, exploring, probing. I’m marveled as I hear you utter your sexiest moan as I pin you down in bed and bite one of your nipples.

“Issay!” I hear your breathlessly call my name as you tremble beneath me when I bite your other nipple. “Please… I’m… so hard…”

“Have you done this before?” I finally dare to ask looking into your eyes.

“I’ve… never been with a man…” you admit blushing slightly. So I decide to take over kissing you deeply once more as I retrieve some lube from my night stand and apply it into my fingers.

“Spread your legs…” I request as I guide my hand between your thighs. You swallow hard as you obey, I can see you are scared once more. “If you don’t want to do it anymore… I’ll stop…”

“Don’t stop…” you tell me and I can see your shaft move impatient for what’s to come; I take it as an invitation as I began rubbing my fingers against your tight ring of muscles.

“Relax… If it hurts let me know…” I request as I began pushing one of my fingers into you, feeling a bit surprised as I see you take it in quite easily.

“It… it feels good…” You admit closing your eyes, I see you are doing your best to relax so I focus on my task, adding a second finger and scissoring them as soon as I’m able to do it.

I suddenly hear you moan, so I look up at you. “Do you like it?”

“Yes…” you admit looking at me as I once more move my fingers against that place, making you hiss in pleasure. Then I push one more finger inside. “Oh… please…”

I then withdraw my fingers, retrieving a box of condoms from my night stand, taking one out and putting it on. “Are you sure?” I ask as I apply some more lube on myself. I know there’s no way back when you pull your own thighs apart, offering yourself to me.   

I can’t believe how sexy you look like this, so I guide myself towards you; entering as slowly as I can hearing you moan my name. God I can’t believe how tight you are, how hot it feels, how good you feel.

I praise your beauty as I begin thrusting against you; your moans are like music to my ears. I can’t believe how fast you are working me up, I increase my speed and force as I see you can take it, getting closer to you and claiming your lips; allowing our moans to die between our entwined tongues as I move faster and faster.

As I feel I’m getting dangerously closer to the end, I take one of my hands to your shaft, stroking it in time with my thrusts. I think I’ve never heard you scream so loud and I’m glad we are here and not in some hotel where someone can hear us. I feel my own body tremble and shake in pleasure and I know I can’t take it anymore, closing my eyes and screaming your name as I cum harder than I ever have, barely noticing your seed splashing against my abdomen as you cum too.

I take a high breath as I place one of my hands on the bed while trying to recover, taking a moment to appreciate your body beneath me. You look pleased as you also seem to be trying to catch your breath, however I notice your shaft, it still looks hard and it doesn’t seem like it’s gonna fade soon.

“It’s my turn now…” You tell me still breathless, pulling me down onto the bed and crawling on top of me as I’m barely registering your actions, a bit stunned by your statement.

The coldness of the lube as you begin applying it on me takes me back to my senses; you seem to be in a hurry to get me ready. “Wait…” I request a bit scared now. You look up at me wonderingly. “I… I’ll do it myself…” I volunteer; I really don’t want to end up in pain tonight.

“Fine…” you smile bemusedly as you sit on your heels and wait for me to do it.

I take a moment to remove the used condom off me and throw it away, then pulling myself backwards; lying against the headboard and picking the lube once again, applying it to my fingers and guiding them to my body. I can see your shaft twitching in anticipation as I slid one of my fingers inside of me.

“Had you done this before?” You ask curiously.

“Not on myself…” I bit softly on my lower lip as I began moving my finger in and out, slowly adding another one as I wonder if is it normal to feel as sexy as I feel right now, with all your attention directed towards me. “You are the first man I’ve slept with…” I confess.

You smile coming closer and kissing me once again, you seem happy with what I just said. I close my eyes as I feel your hand caressing my spent cock, bringing it back to life slowly as I’m finally able to add a third finger.

“I think I’m ready…” I moan against your lips, breaking our kiss.

“Fine…” You say taking a condom and sliding it down on your shaft. I can tell you can barely wait.

“Lay down…” I request, helping you to then straddle your hips. I know how impulsive you are and I’m not sure I can trust your self control. You seem pleased of my chosen position though, so I guide you to me, pressing my body down on you slowly, allowing you to enter me.

“Oh God!” I hear you moan as I feel your hands on my hips holding them, so I look up at you. “Go slow…” you warn me. “I don’t want it to end too soon…”

I smile as I continue going down slowly, I’ve never felt as powerful as I feel now even if it’s you the one inside me. “Ah… you are so big…”

“You… are… So tight…” You moan as I’m finally able to take you whole. “Oh… please move…” you request closing your eyes.

I smile as I begin moving my hips against you slowly, going up and down, almost taking you completely out only to take you whole once again. I can’t believe how good this feels, even if it’s taking its toll on me physically; so I place my hands between your thighs changing the angle and that’s when I nearly see stars behind my eyes.

“There?” You ask moving against me.

“Yes…” That’s all I can say as I feel you hit that sweet spot over and over again, closing my eyes and losing myself on the pleasure only you are able to give me. I barely register when your hand begins stroking my now leaking shaft. I know the world could end this second and I wouldn’t care. All I know right now it’s your name, which I’m repeating like a mantra as something explodes inside of me and brings me over the edge.

I allow my body to fall back slowly barely noticing how you untangle yourself from me; only to feel you closer a few moments later, kissing me deeply. So I kiss you back.

“That… that was awesome…” you say looking a lot more sheepish than I’m used to see you.

“It was…” I smile, taking my hand towards your face and moving a few of your hair strands away from it.

You smile lying down next to me and looking at the ceiling. “What now?” you finally ask.

I sigh. “Wanna eat something?” I suggest.”Or… Have a Smoke?”

“A beer would be awesome…” you tell me.

“Sure…” I then straighten up, finding a robe and putting it on. “I’ll be right back…” I tell you as I walk out towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a couple of beers. Uncapping them and searching for a couple of glasses.

“We can drink from the bottle…” Your voice makes me look back; you are wearing your boxers and your unbuttoned shirt.

“Fine…” I agree handing you one of the beers. “Wanna watch TV?” I ask walking towards the living room. I can tell that even if you are not regretting what we just did, you didn’t want to stay in the room.

“Sure…” You tell me following me and sitting on the couch. 

I take the remote searching for something to watch as I sit next to you, drinking from my beer; feeling your eyes on me after a few moments. “We… don’t need to…” I begin.

“Are you sure?” you ask, not waiting for me to finish. “I mean… I don’t want to lose you…”

I look back at you. “I’m still your friend…” I smile.

“Really?” you ask seeming quite relieved.

“Of course… whatever this was… it’s not gonna change the way I see you or my feelings towards you.” I try to be as honest as I can. “I don’t want you to change the way you see me either…”

“Thanks…” You tell me moving closer and holding me. Letting go after a few moments and going back to your beer. “Am I… supposed to go now?” You ask looking at the TV.

“Do you have a place to crash?” I ask. I don’t know the details of your future divorce and I don’t know if you want to talk about it.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” You tell me looking back at me.

“You are not a burden...” I squeeze your hand softly. “You can stay in the guest’s room…” I offer.

“Thanks…” You smile once more seeming a bit disappointed.

“Or… you know… if you want to stay in my bed and do all those things again…” Your lips on mine wont allow me to complete the sentence. Maybe there’s more to us than curiosity and need, maybe not. I guess we’ll figure it out eventually.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this fanfic was supposed to be posted last month as a small tribute for Issay's birthday (July 6th) but writers block attacked and i wasn't able to finish this till now. I hope you enjoyed it anyways XD


End file.
